


My hero

by Miahxdaphne



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drink Spiking, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Pastel Dan, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Punk Phil, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, phan freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miahxdaphne/pseuds/Miahxdaphne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pastel!Dan finds himself in a tricky situation and uses Punk!Phil as an excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My hero

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is...

"Can I have some ID?" Sighing softly Dan pulled out his ID, handing it over to the bartender. He examined it for a few moments before speaking up again," What's with the flower crown?" Dan quirked a brow and took his ID back, shoving it in his worn down wallet. "I like flowers."  He took the first shot of five and held it up to his lips, the bartender watching curiously for a few seconds before tending to another customer. He took it quickly, cringing at the strong burn that ran down his throat. Warmth spread through him and he smiled, today had been a shit day. He shook the thoughts from his head and looked around the bar, it was pretty empty. There was a group of friends at the far end, laughing and enjoying each others company. A few seats down from them was a guy and girl, they seemed close but not romantically. He bit his lip and averted his eyes as the girl looked up at him, they fell on a guy dressed in all black a few seats down from him. Tattoos littered both of his arms, the end of a tattoo peeked out on his neck. His blue fringe fell over half of his face, the stranger looked over and smiled softly. His bright blue eyes drawing Dan in, he smiled back weakly before downing another shot. The stranger turned away, going back to what he was doing before Dan distracted him.

It was thirty minutes after that the cute punk walked past him, heading to the toilet. Dan blushed slightly as he caught himself checking the guy's butt out. He shook his head and ordered a bigger drink, clearly the shots were messing with his judgement. "It's on me" A deep voice spoke beside Dan, he jumped and looked over. The stranger smirked and sat down beside him, " Sorry, I just couldn't help but admire your beauty" Dan bit his lip and took in the strangers appearance, his eyes were dark and his hair well kept. Muscles showing clearly through his tight shirt. He seemed off, there was something sinister in his eyes that was making Dan uneasy. Before he could speak the guy was talking again, his hand on Dan's thigh firmly "What's the matter flower boy? cat got your tongue ?" Dan shook his head and tried to push his hand away "I-I have a boyfriend" The guy just chuckled and squeezed Dan's thigh again, slowly creeping up higher, "He doesn't have to know sweetheart, just a quick fuck. " He shrugged as if it was the most casual thing in the world. Dan shook his head and pushed his hand away, "No thank you" The guy bit his lip, "You'd be smart and cooperate" Dan swallowed nervously and looked around, his mind hazy.

He heard the toilet doors swing shut, the punk was walking back again. He gave Dan an awkward smile as he saw the guy. Dan bit his lip and lunged at the punk, connecting their lips instantly. It crossed his mind afterwards that this guy could most likely beat the shit out of him for this, he wrapped his arms around the punk's neck and pulled him closer. The guy at the bar watching, a pissed off look on his face. Dan pulled away and blushed, the punk looking confused as hell. "See, I told you I had a boyfriend...s-so leave me alone!" The guy glared at Dan, "Don't yell at me you little whore" The punk cleared his throat and wrapped an arm around Dan's waist loosely, glaring down at the other guy, "You better not be talking to my /boyfriend/ like that" He took a step closer to the creep, he grabbed a fistful of the guys shirt, "You talk to him again you and I are going to have a few words, understand?" The guy swallowed and looked up at the punk nodding quickly, "S-sorry, he's all yours man" The punk smirked and let go of his shirt, "Good now piss off" The creep nodded and scurried out the door. 

Dan blushed and pulled away from the punk completely, the room had started to spin quite fast. "S-Sorry, I just-" The punk shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Are you alright?" Dan nodded quickly and lost his balance, The punk steadied him and frowned, "I think you've had enough to drink" Dan shook his head, "Don't feel good" He started to cling to the punk's shirt. Panic was rising, he wasn't sick but something was wrong, "I-I think he spiked my drink" The punk nodded and payed for Dan's drink before grabbing his hand gently, "Let's get you out of here" By now Dan was completely out of it, he giggled tiredly and stumbled after the attractive punk. Not even thinking about how vulnerable he was right now. He climbed into the strangers car and sighed tiredly, he looked over at the punk and grinned, "You're really pretty" His eyes began to droop and before he knew it he was practically unconscious. 

.....

The next morning was hell, his head was spinning and his mouth was grossly dry. He looked around, frowning when he realized that he wasn't in his bed, or room, or house. He groaned and rubbed his face, this wasn't the first time he'd woken up in a stranger's bed; but that didn't mean he enjoyed completing his walk of shame. He sat up slowly and scratched his head, half expecting to be naked under the covers. But instead he was wearing slightly big pajama pants and a large t-shirt, his flower crown set daintily beside him. He frowned and placed the flowers back on top of his curly hair. After a few minutes of internal arguing he got up and walked out of the room. He froze when he reached the living room, the punk guy from last night was asleep on the couch...shirtless. His mouth hung open slightly and his arm was slung over is eyes- shielding him from the sunlight that was filtering through the window. Tattoos littered his skin, each design perfect in every detail. Nothing seemed out of place on this guy's body. Dan bit his lip and walked over to him, shaking him lightly. 

The punk groaned and moved his arm away, slowly opening his eyes. His eyes brighter than they had been the night before, he yawned softly and rubbed his face. "You're awake" Dan rolled his eyes and nodded "clearly..." He looked down, chewing at his lip" What happened last night?" He spoke softly, it was too early to speak normally. The punk stood up and stretched, Dan looked away blushing darkly. "You don't remember?" The punk asked as he walked over to the kitchen, setting the kettle to boil. Dan shook his head awkwardly, "No...Well I-I remember kissing you..." He nodded and grabbed a mug, "Right..did you want a coffee-" He frowned and bit his lip, "- sorry, what's your name?" Dan blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, " Dan, you?" The punk turned back to Dan and smiled, "I'm Phil" Dan nodded and looked up at him, "So...Phil- what happened?" He dreaded hearing the answer, he knew he was quite needy when he got drunk. 

Phil made them a coffee before sitting down on the couch again, "Some guy was scaring you and you kissed me saying that I was your boyfriend...oh and he spiked your drink" Dan nodded slowly and took a sip of the coffee, "Did we..uh.." Phil quirked a brow," Have sex? No" Dan let out a sigh of relief and sat back. "Thank god" Phil chuckled and looked over at him,"You said I was pretty though...and that you wanted to lick my tattoos" Phil blushed a little and coughed as Dan hid his face, "I'm so sorry- I don't really have a filter when I drink" Phil smirked and shrugged, "It's alright, I don't mind being called pretty by someone as adorable as you" Dan blushed and smiled softly, "What happened to my clothes?" Phil shuddered, "You were sick, I put them onto wash " Dan grinned, "Thank you..." Phil shrugged, smiling "I mean, you did kiss me" Dan giggled and sat up,"I'm glad I did" Phil smirked and chewed at his lip ring softly. 

Phil was the one to lean in, pressing his lips to Dan's gently. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the punk's neck, tangling his fingers in Phil's hair. Phil brought his hands down on Dan's waist gently, deepening the kiss a little. Dan whimpered and shuffled closer, throwing his leg over Phil's so that he was in his lap. He grinned as Phil ran his tongue along Dan's bottom lip. He parted his lips slightly, granting him access.  Phil took the opportunity eagerly, exploring Dan's mouth as his hands sqeeze Dan's hips lightly.

They both pulled away, gasping for air. Dan blushed and licked his lips " That was the best kiss I've ever had..." Phil grinned and slumped back, looking up at Dan. "Me too" He smiled as he straightened up Dan's crown. Dan grinned and pecked Phil's lips. "Y'know, I've got reservations for dinner tonight. ..but no one to go with.." Dan bit his lip, smiling at Phil innocently.  "Oh really? " Dan nodded "Maybe you'd like to join me?" Phil grinned and kissed Dan again,  
"I'd love to" Dan giggled "It's a good thing you saved me last night" Phil chuckled softly "I didn't save you" The smaller boy shook his head and kissed him again, shutting him up "Yes. You're my hero" He winked and snuggled into Phil's chest.

 


End file.
